Two dimensional variable area exhaust nozzles for gas turbine engines are well known in the art. One such exhaust nozzle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,121. Often such two dimensional nozzles include thrust reversing capability as well as a variable nozzle exit area. Examples of such nozzles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,226; 4,052,007; and 4,375,276. In recent years reduced nozzle weight, nozzle simplicity, and nozzle compactness have become of greater concern. Improvements are continually sought in all of these areas.